What his kisses mean
by Kitsunekit75
Summary: Black*Star shows Mikan what he thinks of her through his kisses. Black*StarXOC just a simple one-shot.


Mikan and Black*Star were laying side by side on the warm grassy field as they watched the stars, tendrils of her long pale blonde hair flittered in the air, it was summer vacation and the young meister had been wandering around Death City when she spotted the bluette just laying there and decided to join him. On her peripheral she noticed the other meister move and shift in his position, he was sitting up, leaning on back on his open palms, looking back up Mikan's eyes shined and she sat up quickly pointing excitedly at the sky,

"Look Black*Star look! A shooting star, hurry make a wish!" she shook him by the shoulders, he only chuckled at her as she folded her hands on her lap and bowed her head, carefully wishing what she had always wanted. When she finished she turned to her companion,

"Did you make your wish?" she asked, smiling softly, he smirked and nodded,

"Yeah, what did you wish for?" he suddenly asked her, she pouted and fell back on her back, hair fanned out all around her,

"I can't tell you that! That's between a girl and her shooting star," closing her eyes she breathed in deeply and let it out, letting her breathing turn slow and once again she felt Black*Star shift again, only this time, he was sitting on her stomach, straddling her hips as he had one arm on either side of his head, her eyes shot open wide, his green eyes stared softly down at her as he brushed his fingers against her cheek. Feeling her face heat up he leaned down and tilting his head, gently pressed his lips to her cheek before he got off her. The blonde sat up slowly and looked up as Black*Star gave her his hand, taking it he pulled her up with ease,

"Um…Black*Star…?" she faltered, he looked at her still holding her hand as they walked side by side, he looked at her,

"Yeah?" he asked, taking in a deep breath she finally just asked him,

"Why did you kiss my cheek?" he blinked before smiling, as if he knew something she didn't, and most likely did,

"Well, your smart right? Figure it out" he told her, once the Bluette dropped her off at her apartment Mikan walked straight to her room, ignoring the curious look Ichigo gave her.

The next day Mikan and Maka were walking to class together when the shorter blonde explained what happened between her and the bluette,

"So he finally started, this should be good" Maka said, Mikan just looked at her when she was brushed off with a new subject, rolling her eyes she played along, what the hell? She thought annoyingly.

Kiss to the cheek- We're friends.

The second time it happened Mikan was walking home from the mall, she had heard about a sale and she needed to get some new shoes and gloves, while she was there she also got a few new tank tops and some jeans. She had just rounded the corner when she saw none other than Black*Star, being angrily chased by Kid and Soul, the blue haired meister seemed to have perked up when he saw her and stopped only long enough to grab her hand, kiss it, and grin,

"Catch you later Mikan," before running off again. Soul and Kid, as they passed her, smirked at her before continuing the chase,

"The hell just happened?" Mikan thought aloud, her hand still buzzed from his lips being pressed against her hand, she could still sometimes feel the kiss on her cheek when she thought of Black*Star. Shaking her head the young blonde continued walking home, not realizing she was being watched by a certain pair of green eyes.

Kiss to the hand- I adore you.

The third time Black*Star kissed her was when he was in the infirmary after his final battle with Mifune. He had been badly injured and when they were at Baba Yaga's castle and she first saw the extent of his injuries, Mikan had cried. She had finished taking down her pillar that Medusa had ordered her to destroy and went to check out the commotion, Ichigo right at her heels. When she saw the battle field she didn't know what to think, blood and swords lay and splattered everywhere and when she saw Black*Star she nearly fainted. He was covered from head to toe in blood, cuts, bruises and that was just the outside, lord knows how bad his insides were. Mikan tried to be strong and watch the fight but it soon became too much by the time DWMA'S forces had caught up with them, by that time she had fallen to her knees, Ichigo crouched right beside her, trying to get her to calm down. Black*Star must've seen her during the fight because that was when he yelled,

"Let's finish this Tsubaki!" before he landed the final blow and fell back not long after the other swordsman. Mikan took that as the okay and ran after the chain scythe meister. She couldn't stop crying as she tried tending to the most lethal of his injuries and managed to get his arm wrapped up by the time Nygus came up to her and took over,

"It's okay sweetie, I'll take care of him, you just sit with him okay? You shouldn't have to patch him up" the only comfort she found was when Black*Star locked eyes with her, not once looking away until they had put him on a stretcher and put him in the back of the van Sid and Nygus took here.

When Mikan and the other's got back to DWMA Maka and Soul went to report to Lord Death while the Thompson sister's went to silently morn for Kid and Tsubaki took Angela along with Kim to Lord Death as well. That left Mikan and Black*Star alone in the infirmary room, she blinked as more tears fell, she sat on the edge of his bed, the bluette propped up by the thousand's of pillow's he demanded. They just sat in silence, her holding his hand in both of her's. Feeling something brush against her forehead she looked up to see Black*Star pulling away and leaning back against his pillow's.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she suddenly asked, he raised his eyebrows,

"Keep doing what?" she rolled her eyes,

"Kissing me, or, parts of me anyway. Why do you do it?" she asked, the same secret smile he gave her after kissing her cheek appeared again,

"I thought it'd be obvious" he told her softly, she shook her head, he sighed closing his eyes.

"Why do you think I do it?" he asked her, keeping his eyes closed, she was about to answer when Nygus appeared telling her visiting hours are over. Reaching over and kissing his cheek she scurried away, trying hard to hide her blushing face. Black*Star chuckled before groaning in pain, he looked out the window,

"I really thought it'd be obvious" he whispered, falling back asleep.

Kiss to the forehead- I hope we're together forever.

For the next few weeks Mikan would visit Black*Star during the day, sometimes the times would differ because she still had classes and homework, and everyday she asked him why he keeps kissing her but only got one answer in return,

"I thought it'd be obvious" sometimes she would leave after that for class or he would change the subject effectively annoying her to no ends. When Black*Star finally got out of the hospital the first thing he did was visit his favorite Blonde haired Meister.

"Mikan!" he called out, either she didn't hear him or was ignoring him, frowning he followed her, and watched her just like he always watches' her. Mikan opened her locker just as all these letter's fell to the floor, she sighed, and started gathering them up, he was going to help her when Soul showed up,

"Hey Black*Star, what are you doing?" the newest Death-Scythe asked, the bluette turned to his best pal and shushed him,

"I'm busy okay?" he told him, Soul raised his eyebrows then looked to see what-who-he was watching then grinned mischievously at his best friend.

"Has Mikan figured it out yet?" he asked, Black*Star shook his head and looked just in time to see a boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes, he seemed cocky and Mikan looked annoyed,

"Can I help you?" she asked annoyed, Soul and Black*Star kept watching in silence.

"Yeah, I was wondering Mikan, if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" he asked, leaning against the locker beside her own, she scoffed and continued picking up the letter's,

"Right, like I'd date a cocky arrogant self-centered punk like you" the blonde rolled her eyes, neatly packing the last of the letter's in her knapsack, she stood and closed her locker and pivoted away from him, in the direction as the boys,

"Then why are you dating Black*Star?" he asked, grabbing her shoulder, she smacked his hand away,

"We're not dating, he's my best friend, now please go away I'm busy" the other guy didn't like that, angrily he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to him, she gasped as he held her against him,

"Well, if your not dating him date me instead" he whispered seductively in her ear, she tried fighting against him but to no avail, he was stronger than her.

"Get off me jackass" she growled, Black*Star looked ready to murder someone, Soul backed away slowly, not wanting to be near the guy who gets his head ripped off.

"No, I think I'll play with you until you say yes" her eyes widened as he used this as a distraction to slam her into the lockers, he was about to kiss her when he was suddenly thrown off her. Mikan's legs shook as she fell to her butt, sliding down the locker's. Black*Star stood protectively in front of her,

"When someone asks you, especially a girl, to stop, you stop no matter what you may want to do. Now, get lost before I decide to paint the school in your blood" he said darkly, the other boy, probably peeing himself nodded and scrambled away. Black*Star crouched in front of her, giving her a sad look, not pity, buy sympathy, silently holding his arms out to her she crawled into his arms and let him hold her and whisper softly to her, calming her down. Feeling his not so strange anymore lips on her ear she looked to him. Tears fell as he held her tighter, keeping his lips pressed to her ear, running his fingers through her soft and silky hair.

Kiss to the ear- You're my everything.

Black*Star looked very handsome in his suit and tie, he kept it neat looking and seemed to use manner's never used before. Tsubaki was impressed as she watched him from her vantage point on the dance floor, Ichigo wanted to dance with her. It was the end of the year formal, but tonight they were celebrating the death of two powerful witches that were evil, along with Noah's death and the latest Death-Scythe for Lord Death's collection. Maka and Soul couldn't stop dancing together and being romantic with each other, romance never bothered Mikan but when it was right in front of you and you couldn't have a little piece of what looked to be heaven, well, life just sucked didn't it? The blonde wore a bright ocean blue spaghetti strapped dress that went to the tops of her calves. The dress wasn't just blue, it was a whole mixture of blues and greens that seemed to do very well together and not clash, it was tight around the bust and waist and flared out between her legs whenever she walked. Mikan had graciously accepted a dance from Kid and Soul when they found out she didn't have a date, Ichigo danced with her too but it wasn't enough. Ever since the last incident with that jerk and Black*Star she never left his side as much anymore. She stood, back against the pillar as she ducked her head, sensing someone coming towards her the blonde looked up to see Black*Star heading towards her, she blinked and blushed when she realized he was checking her out. He was only a few feet from her when another boy, she gulped, stepped in front of her, her smile faltered and she saw the look of disappointment on Black*Star's face,

"Hey, I was wondering, would you like to dance?" she shook her head, her eyes flickering to the bluette,

"Sorry, but I'm waiting for someone" he was about to say something when a pair of arms surrounded her waist, a chin resting on her shoulder,

"Mikan, sorry I'm late, not to be rude or anything dude but she's my date" with that Black*Star pulled Mikan to the dance floor. He twirled her before pulling her back in, inter twining their fingers as Mikan placed a small hand on his shoulder,

"Thanks, I was afraid of what he would do if you hadn't interrupted" she grinned, he chuckled and pulled her in closer,

"Yeah, well, I figured you'd want to dance and I wanted to have at least one dance with you" he told her, she blinked before pink dusted her cheeks, his hand is so warm, she thought, looking at his gigantic hand swallow her small one, her gaze turned soft as she looked back to Black*Star, seeing he was giving her the same expression. When the song was over he tilted his head and gave her neck a soft peck, she smiled at him and watched as he went after Soul, placing a small hand on her neck right where he kissed her she gave a sad smile,

"You idiot, I already knew" she spoke softly before heading off to find Maka.

Kiss on the neck- We belong together.

Standing in her Hello Kitty pajama's felt every kiss he'd given her so far buzzed on her skin, she couldn't get him out of her mind, wanting to see him, despite the late night hour, Mikan went to the door and grabbed her brand new black and blue tennis shoes ran out of the apartment and went off to Black*Star and Tsubaki's place. Ever since Black*Star had been kissing her in different places Mikan had written each place down, and any observations she could remember about the day, she hated it took her so long to figure it out, hated how slow she was to realize not only his feelings but hers as well. The cool night air did nothing to cool off the heat that grew on her body as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, each kiss meant something, and he kissed each place according to what happened that day, when he kissed her ear she had figured it out, she knew that he-

Making it to the apartment she practically pounded on the door, hearing a muffled

"Coming" from the other side she waited impatiently as Tsubaki opened the door, surprised at the late night visitor.

"Mikan, please, come in" she offered, she nodded and entered, then turned on the other girl,

"Is Black*Star here? I need to talk to him" she breathed. The chain scythe nodded but stopped and looked over the blonde's shoulder, looking back, there stood Black*Star, he wore a pair of grey sweats with a grey tank top, Tsubaki understanding the situation scurried off to her room as the two just stood there silently, assessing the other. Kicking her shoes off Mikan turned back to the bluette only to find him standing right behind her,

"How long?" he asked, already knowing what the question really was she smiled softly,

"Not long after you saved me from that jackass" she told him, his arms tightened as he kept his chin on her shoulder, turning her head a little to the side she caught a flash of blue before she was turned around and his lips clashed against hers. They moved rhythmically, as Mikan's fingers gripped the back of his shirt in her fists, Black*Star's fingers tangled in her hair. When they pulled apart to breathe they both had a smile on their faces, faces flushed and eyes bright as Mikan fell against her Black*Star and felt sleep take over.

Kiss on the lips- I love you.

The young couple lay side by side on Mikan's bed, the blue haired boy rolled so he was on top of her, straddling her hips, hands braced on either side of her head. The two had the apartment to themselves since Ichigo and Tsubaki were away for some extra weapon's only training camp. He looked to her stomach and hesitantly started to roll her pajama top up and met her eyes, keeping them locked on her's as he reached down slowly then looked away to kiss her stomach. Looking up again he saw the playful glint in her eye as she sat up and started to kiss him back more hungrily, letting her fingers slip under his shirt, grazing over the perfectly sculpted muscles that Black*Star worked hard to obtain. Soon enough, the couple pulled the blankets over them, kicking off clothes and just loving each other.

Kiss on the stomach- I'm ready.


End file.
